Whisper
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: The almost silence of a sincere gift.


Whisper

As part of her fought against the onslaught she was all too aware that another part had given up. The fear of death was kept as bay. Somehow she found herself immersed in calmness. Time seemed to slow enough for her to react to the best of her abilities. That stunned the enemies and her allies.

It hurt that they were surprised…

The ruins of an old hideout stood proudly. A waterfall cascaded down the front. It wasn't meant as a disguise – it merely a feat of power. For a long time the hideout had been abandoned. Somehow, at that moment, she knew differently. There was no trace of anyone but she knew that life pulsed within its walls. The whisper of breathes were almost silent even to those inside but she knew.

She had wanted to go. The hideout could be penetrated. It wouldn't have been abandoned if it was truly secure. Instead, she uttered a whisper. Then she fled from the scene.

The waterfalls beauty was meaningless just as love's beauty had been tainted. She didn't glance back. Her footsteps carried her onwards. Her broken will seemed to leave a trail of sorrow in her wake. She told herself that it was that trail. She told herself that he would never have found her otherwise. Though she was wrong, and was far too aware of that.

* * *

The sound of the waterfall had long since drifted into silence. The sun was beginning to die. Its blood coated the sky and all that lay beneath its glorious death. The battle had taken place in the early morning. She couldn't understand how the time had passed. It hadn't occurred to her that she would still be there.

He was too smart. She heard the approach but continued on. Her pace remained leisurely. Her eyes focused only on what was ahead. She didn't even stop when he arrived. He waited at one edge of the clearing. His eyes had pierced her back. She still continued on.

She went as far as she could. The other edge of the clearing was as far as he allowed. The sensation of the sword at her throat was strangely refreshing. The coolness of the metal was comforting. She almost wanted to clutch it tightly and press it closer to herself.

He spoke to her. His voice was loud and commanding. He was so cold. His voice was cold. There was no emotion in his existence. She always knew that. It hurt that nothing had changed for him. He was a chameleon that changed too many times. He couldn't return to any of the places that he used to be.

He spoke down to her. It was as though she was meaningless. It was as though she was merely a servant. She knew that she wasn't. He would have had use for a servant. He had no use for her. That was far too clear. He always did everything that he could to prove that. He didn't have to but he knew it made her suffer. She was glad to bring him amusement.

He was cruel. His thirst for blood was apparent in his eyes. The longing to kill was enough to paralyse. She remembered when he cared enough to pretend. He too feared that expression. Now it was his pride and joy.

She was exasperated. She wanted to shake her head in disapproval. The urge was almost overwhelming but she refrained from doing so. She didn't want to make him angry. She wanted him to be as happy as she was.

_I love you_

When the sun set it smiled upon him. It granted him the warmth that was wished. There was no pity in the dying light for him. It offered comfort and a moment of redemption. He could never accept that. He had done too much.

In a forest that bloomed below a cliff there were two people. The man was sitting, holding his companion. He cradled her gently but she would never know. His crimson dyed sword rested at his side.

He regretted. The emotions flooded him. His mind was dull. His body was numb. He was shaking. He could barely hold her.

Her gift – a moment of peace in an eternity of despair.

**Author's Note: Ah… Sweet, sweet tragedy blossoms in my words. I find that these two have the greatest tragic love fanfictions. I wanted to contribute but this particle piece is lacking. Nevertheless, I hope that you weren't disappointed and I thank you for reading this story. Though I have no right to wish it so, I do wish that you enjoyed this story.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
